Falling For You Fluffy Moments
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: ONESHOT COLLECTION SanoMizuki. New oneshot! Hey, he's mine! Sano finally snapped at the three girls, drawing surprised gasps from not only them, but Mizuki as well. lot's of fluff...lots of oneshots...lots of humor
1. Falling For You

**_Okay, this is a ONE SHOT meaning this is going to be the only chapter. Please don't ask me to continue, that is why it iscalled a oneshot. Okay, now that that is done. I got this idea out of the fifth book chapter 21 I think. Mizuki had a night mare and ended up sleeping in Sano's bed. This is along the same lines (only it's purly mine...I came up with it!)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi_**

* * *

**_Falling For You_**

TOSS.

TURN.

FLIP.

SWISH.

TOSS.

What was wrong with her? Why wouldn't the silly girl just stay still?

TOSS.

TURN.

SLUNK.

Sano's eyes opened at the last sound and he glanced over to the side of his bed. It took him a moment for what he was seeing to register in his mind. A hand, a face and neck, and a bare leg from almost the thigh down, met his half closed eyes. His eyes traveled to the floor.

Mizuki's blanket lay in a crumpled mess on the floor near his bed. His eyes traveled back up to the girl sleeping above him.

Her eyes were screwed shut, and her mouth was twisted in a nervous line. Not only that but she was shaking slightly. It could be from the cold, but then again she had a small problem with nightmares.

The girl made a soft, frightened sound and attempted to toss again, only she attempted to toss in the wrong direction. Instead of flopping back onto her bed, she turned and fell off the bed.

Thinking fast Sano moved underneath her, and half caught the flailing girl. She was wide awake now, and they were both on the floor.

Sano had still been in his blankets when he had made the rescue, so the blanket had been pulled off the bed with them. It tangled around his legs and half covered the startled girl.

She looked down at him with wide eyes, "Oh! Sano! I'm so sorry!" She said attempting to scramble to her feet. The blanket had other plans though, and made it difficult for her to stand.

Mizuki over-balanced and toppled back onto Sano, who attempted to make her landing as painless as possible. "I swear, Mizuki, you do have a clumsy streak, especially at night time." He teased the girl in his arms, momentarily forgetting that she was pretending to be a he, and Sano wasn't supposed to know, "Or is it just a ploy to end up in my arms?"

Mizuki's strangled gasp revealed his mistake. "What?" She asked in shock.

Sano closed his eyes, not realizing one of his hands had wound up on her waist when she fell. One of her legs had fallen between the two of his, and the other was outside, putting her in a very awkward position above the high jumper. "Nothing, are you alright?" Sano desperately hoped that his blunder wouldn't be noticed.

"Um, yeah. I think so." The girl said, mentally checking to see if all her body parts were in working order. It was about that time the two of them realized the compromising position they found themselves in. Sano watched as Mizuki's cheeks turned ten shades darker. He knew his own face was a few shades pinker, but he didn't bother thinking about it.

Mizuki just about flew off of him, again forgetting about the blanket trapping them together. When she stood up, the blanket seemed to tighten, pulling her back down on top of him, for a third time that night. "Uh!" The breath was knocked out of him, and his arms automatically wrapped around her.

"Sorry." She muttered again, getting off him. This time she took the time to disentangle the blanket from around their legs, refusing to look him in the face.

"It's ok." Sano muttered as he too sat up. He climbed onto his bed and patted the mattress next to him, "So, another nightmare?"

Mizuki sank down next to him, "Yeah." She answered heavily. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"What are friends for?" He answered easily, then turned somber eyes on her, "You wanna talk about it?"

The girl looked down at her hands, her eyes had a haunted look, "Not really." She admitted.

After studying his room mate for a few moments he scooted into the bed, leaving plenty of room for her, "Hop in." Mizuki just stared at him like he's gone mad, "Don't give me that look, you usually end up down here anyway."

"And what's that supposed to mean!" She demanded hotly.

Sano chuckled at the fiery girl sitting on the edge of his bed, "Every time you have a nightmare, you end up sleeping down here with me." He pointed out, pulling the blanket's up onto the bed.

"Oh." She said, looking uncertain.

"Don't worry about it. Just grab your pillow and climb in." He still couldn't believe he was doing this, yet Mizuki seemed to have this type of effect on him. He wanted to protect her. From everything, and that included bad dreams.

The girl didn't give it a second thought as she reached up and pulled her pillow down onto his bed, then climbed in next to him. "G'night." She mumbled, stifling a yawn as she snuggled into the pillow. Sano couldn't help but wish she was snuggling with him, not the pillow.

Her breathing deepened and he just stared at her. There was no doubt she was asleep. She looked so beautiful. Her pale hair cascaded to shade her lightly closed eyes. Her soft pink mouth was half open and she looked so relaxed. He was reclining on one of his elbows to look down at her.

"Mizuki." He said longingly as he reached out a hand and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. It was silky to the touch, and he paused to play with a strand absently, still looking at her in a sort of daze.

The lock of hair slid from his fingers, his eyes were glued to her lips. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers gently. He pulled back with a heavy sigh, "Oh, Mizuki, when am I gonna be able to do this and not be afraid of you waking up?" He wondered allowed.

The girl made a soft sound and shifted closer to his warmth. He lowered himself down next to her and was rather pleased when she snuggled into his chest, instead of that stupid pillow. Well, if even for a little while, he'd be able to hold her without fear of someone finding out.

He drifted to sleep with his arms around her, gently trapping her against him.

* * *

**_Well I sure hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. _**

**_Review!_**


	2. What is that boy dreaming?

**_Okay, so I said there would be no continuation. that it was just a oneshot...and I meant it. I also didn't expect to get so many reviews! Well, let me explain: This is not going to be a story. It will just be a collection of cute fluffy oneshots. This one just happens to take place after the last one...and the next one just happens to happen after this one...it is completely coincidence! There will be no plot. I hope this get's across to all of you. This is not a story! It's a collection of oneshots! I may even do multipul times where Sano tells Mizuki...so I'm just warning you._**

**_Now, I'm so greatful to all of you who read, and reviewed. That is the only reason I'm writing more of these. (though I do have fun with it)._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Kimi!_**

* * *

**_Fluffy Moment:_**

**_What Is That Boy Dreaming!_**

It was warm. Warm and soft. Mizuki was surrounded by comfort, as well as safety. Completely relaxed. When was the last time she had felt like this? Before she'd moved into an all boy school, that was for sure.

Being surrounded by boy's 24/7, afraid of beign caught and kicked out of school had managed quite well to keep the poor girl on her toes.

It sure felt nice to be able to relax. A strong male chest beneath her fingertips, the man's soft warm breath fanned the top of her head. Her face was burried in the crook of his neck, his scent...his scen..._his_?

Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it right there. Back up! Rewind! Since when did she sleep in her roomates bed, pressed against him in a way two _guys_ should never be touching? Sure she probably spent more time in Sano's bed then her own, but this was new!

Mizuki pulled back slightly to look up into Sano's face, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was still asleep, and a good thing too, the last thing she needed was for him to wake up like this.

Carefully she tried to back up, but to her horror, his arm tightened around her waste drawing her back towards him.

A small sound escaped her as she atempted to push away from him again. It wasn't working. _'It's a good thing he can sleep through anything.'_ She thought as she slumped back into place against him, _'Well, that didn't work, I'll have to try something else.'_

Saying a slilent prayer that Sano would not awaken, Miuzki reached down to remove his arm.

It worked! He moved onto his back, still sound asleep. Mizuki went to get off the bed, a satisfied smile on her face, when she felt a tug at her wrist. The next thing she knew she found herself lying atop her crush!

How on Earth did that happen? She wondered as she stared down at him. Her wrist was held in his firm grip, he had obviously pulled her back, forcing her on top of him.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she plopped her head onto his well toned chest, _'Yeah, real nice time to be admiring his body Mizuki.'_ The girl thought sarcastically.

Why was it so hard to get out of bed today? This had never happened before! Her eyes went to Sano's face, searching it suspitiously , maybe he was really awake, and doing this on purpose?

No, that was rediculous. Sano didn't know she was a girl, besides, Sano wasn't like that. He was to seriuos, not a flirt like Nanba. So that was impossible.

He had to be doing this in his sleep.

Mizuki felt something snake around her waist, and she had a sneeking suspition it was a wondering part of Sano's anatame. The arm tightened before he abruptly switched their positions. Mizuki found herself beneath Sano, his face burried in the soft curve of her neck.

A hot blush spread across Mizukie's cheeks, _'What on Earth is this boy dreaming about?'_

She felt him move slightly, raising above her. Mizuki looked up to meet his heavy lidded eyes clouded over in confusion, "Mizuki?" His voice came out low and husky, probably from sleep.

The girl never got a chance to answer; a sudden loud pounding sounded on the door before it opened to reveal a rather perky Nakatsu, "Hey guys! It's the start of the Holiday's! Time to...get...up?" His voice trailed off as he saw the two _boys_ and thier obviously intamate position. His face paled, Misuki's flushed further, and Sano just looked annoyed.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He asked irritably, not bothering to move off of Mizuki.

"S-sorry!" He muttered, still staring at them in shocked horror, and something else he really didn't want to be feeling. It just wasn't right.

"It's not what you think!" Mizuki said, desprately, pushing Sano off and getting up. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair was a mess, and she was breathless (from her fight to get off Sano's bed).

Nakatsu raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, choosing instead to back away, "Sorry," He repeated, "I didn't mean to intrude."

Sano shrugged, "No big deal, he just fell out of bed."

Nakatsu shot the young man a funny look, backing up further in to the hall. What did Sano take him for? _'If Mizuki fell off the bed, why were you practically stradling him?'_ he wanted to shout, but held his tongue. The door shut and he turned to leave, but bumped into something, or someone, smaller then him.

"Your outside their room again. Any guess what color your aura is?"

Nakatsu ignored him, heading forroom, which wasn't much of a haven considering it was the pest's room too.

_'I'm deffinitely going to start knocking, and waiting for replies.'_ Nakatsu desided, the image forever burned into his mind.

* * *

"Great." Mizuki said drearily, "Now he thinks your gay."

Sano smiled at her in amusement, "He thinks the same thing of you."

"I'm taking a shower." she announced abruptly, ignoring his words and dissapearing into the bathroom.

Sano watched her go a chuckle escaping him, "Well, it was fun while it lasted." He said to himself, "She's probably never going sleep with me again." With that not so cheerful thought he lay back down and was promptly asleep.

* * *

**_Okay, I hope I didn't get them too ooc...Remember, this is not going to be an actual story! It's just a collection of oneshots where the first three just happen to fit together perfectly!_**

**_Review!_**


	3. Shower

**_Eylo everyone! I'm glad everyone is loving these. Here, let me explain something about why I'm not making this into a new story.Everyone is complaining about how many stories I have already, one more will only make my updating take even longer. I'm going to wait until I am done with a few stories to start any other actually chapter stories. So I hope you enjoy this, or at least until I can get an idea on what to do and have some space to actually do it in(finishing a couple stories)Okay, now if you have any idea's or requests for me to make oneshots of, please tell me, I'll be glad to do them, only I only do Sano/Mizuki...so if you want anything else, you'll have to look elsewhere. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Kimi!

* * *

_**

Fluffy Moments

**_Showers_**

Mizuki let the water rush over her body in soothing waves of heat. It did nothing to take her mind off what Sano had said.

Sighing the girl slumped against the wall. Well, what he had said had confused her. How was she supposed to react to the acusation of being gay. Well, he hadn't said that exactly. More like Nakatsu must think she and Sano were both gay.

Didn't gay mean liking guys? Well, if so, she did, and proud of it. Only...she was mascarading as a guy. Thus her dilema.

Flustered and unsure of how to answer, she had announced she was taking a shower.

Now she wasn't so sure that had been the best idea she'd ever had.

Mizuki tried her hardest to stay under the warm spray as long as possible in hopes that Sano would leave.

Finally, about an hour later, she shut off the water and started to towel dry her body and hair. Then she reached into her bundle of clothing, only to find she'd forgotten her underwear.

In her panic she vaguely registered the door opening and closing. Another moment and it clicked. Sano had left. What a releif!

Grinning at her good fortune she opened the door and stepped out; then emediately backpeddled as fast as humanly possible, cursing to herself.

'_Bad day. Bad day. Bad day!'_ Her mind shouted. They had seen everything.

* * *

_'Mizuki's been in that shower an aweful long time.'_ Sano mused. He had woken up half an hour before and was currently reading a book.

The water shut off and he could hear her move around inside the room. He forced his mind onto the book, not what his room mate was doing.

A hesitant knock sounded on the door, "Yeah?" he called, looking up. Nakatsu opened the door, looking around the room nervously as if afraid of catching Sano and Mizuki kissing on the desk or something. Not that that didn't sound nice, but it was never going to happen. He was a gentleman, he would respect her. Besides, she thought he thought she was a guy. Yeah, that would put a bit of a damper on their would-be relationship.

"Hey, where's Mizuki?" The teenager asked, coming into the room and shuting the door.

"Shower." Sano answered watching the peculuar expressions play over his friend's face.

"Oh." Nakatsu said in a half strangled voice, a blush staining his cheeks. Sano watched in amusement. Before turning back to his book.

Nakatsu wasn't sure he should have come back. But he was bored, and his room mate was kinda creeping him out again. The thought of Mizuki taking a shower brought some pretty disterbing images to his mind. Strangely enough all those thoughts portrayed Mizuki with a very feminine body.

_'Well, Nakatsu, at least we know you haven't lost all of your sanity. Although thinking of your friend...a guy friend...as a girl taking a shower is probably not the best of idea's.'_ He chastized himself.

He was still in the middle of berating himself when the bathroom door opened and out walked a very nude, very feminine Mizuki.

He must be hilucinating now!

Poor Mizuki looked like a deer caught in headlights, as Sano casually looked up. His own eyes flared, but he kept his face nutrual, as though seeing his roomate walk out of the bathroom as a girl instead of a guy was absolutely normal.

She looked beautiful though, as she dashed back into the bathroom. Her hair was just dried and more then a bit messy. Her face was flushed with horror and emberrasment.

As the door closed Sano turned to look at Nakatsu. He looked in shock, and also like he had just woken from the best dream he'd ever had. "Hey, Nakatsu! Snap out of it!" He hollered at the dazed young man.

"Huh, wha?" Nakatsu looked over at Sano with glazed over eyes. "Was that...? Did I just see...? Mizuki...girl?"

Hm..yeah, very intelegable. "What are you talking about?"

"Mizuki...she...he..."

"Mizuki is a guy." Sano reminded the other student as if he'd just gone crazy. "What is this your babbling about?"

Nakatsu shook his head, "Nothing." His eyes were back to normal now, and he quickly exited the room.

Sano went back to his book, problem one solved. A few moments later problem two stuck her head out the bathroom door. She saw Sano and her head retreated again looking like death warmed over.

"What's wrong Mizuki? You've been in there a long time." Sano said casualy.

"I...uh...well...did...uh...I came out...and um."

Sano chuckled to himself, "You came out? Oh, I must not have been paying attention. This book is really interesting." Will she buy it?

"Y-you didn't?" Yes, he did. But he wasn't going to tell her that, "But Nakatsu he..."

"Nakatsu? Haven't seen him since he woke us up." He said. It was only a little white lie, and Nakatsu was definitely not going to bring it up.

"Really? I could have sworn...oh well...must have been my imagination."

The young man went back to his book, only to be interupted a moment later by Mizuki's hesitant voice, "Um...I kinda...forgot my...underwear..." She sounded very emberessed, and Sano couldn't help but grin as he quickly went to get her some. So that was why she had come out naked. Though wouldn't she have thought of the chance of him being there?

Oh well, it was in the past. He desided as he reclined on the bed again, finally able to read his book.

* * *

**_eh, I hope that went well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I also have the next one planned, full of irony and humor, I think you'll all love that one! (giggles to self in anticipation) Okay, the next one is not a follow up of these last three, it's just there. Please, Review! That's why I updated so soon! _**

**_Review!_**


	4. Authors noteI'm sorry

I'm sorry, but this is not a real story. He's mine was not letting anyone review it because I had already done a previous chapter four. The only way you could have reviewed it was if you were anannamous, I didn't think that nessacary, so I put this little author's note in

So, He's Mine is now in Chapter five.

Please forgive me and read it anyway, It's really good. Again I'm sorry

Toshia


	5. He's Mine

**_Well, I hope you like this one. I'm sorry that I took off the other # 4, but I desided to make it a separate story and keep my oneshot thing going. I hope you all go read that story by the way, it's called Sibling Rivalry, and it's about Sano taking Mizuki to his house to meet his family, only they think Mizuki is a guy, and Sano's little sister developes a bit of a crush on Mizuki. I think you'll all like it, so please go read and reveiw it (the more review's I get the more likely I'll update sooner) and the first chapter is like twice as long as it was when it was in this. Well, anyway, have fun reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Kimi_**

* * *

**_Falling for You-Fluffy Moments_**

**_He's Mine_**

Sano watched in amusement as the smaller form of Mizuki darted ahead of him, obviously eager to reach the amusement park. The girl-dressed-boy paused a few feet in front of him and paused to look back at him. A joyful expression lighting up her softer features, "Hurry up Sano!" She called at him impatiently, her voice bordering on a laugh.

"Slow down Mizuki!" He retorted in the same tone of voice she had used. Laughter glittered in his eyes as she grinned up at him.

The girl was considerably shorter then the high jumper, with short brown hair and bright, lively eyes. She was dressed similar to him, both wearing their school uniforms. Yet it was still the most obvious thing in the world to him that she was, in fact, a she. Most wouldn't suspect that, though. Not only was she dressed in a boys uniform, but the uniform belonged to an all boys school, meaning she would _have_ to be a guy to wear it. That didn't seem to matter to her though, she just pretended to be just that, a boy.

It was quite the little stunt, and he was forced to admit she had guts. Actually, the only reason she was even pretending to be a male was because of him: Sano Izumi. She had the...tiniest...of crushes on him since the first time she had seen him jump. The only reason Sano knew this, and the fact she was a girl, was he had over heard her 'conversing' with the dorm mascot (a dog, by the way). He couldn't say he wasn't flattered. Heck, he down right loved it! And he was forced to admit (only to himself though, cuase she didn't know that he knew she was a she, not a he) that he liked her back.

"...hey, you in there?" Sano snapped back to earth as Mizuki waved a small hand in front of his face.

Blinking he looked at her for a moment before grinning sheepishly, "Yeah..sorry." Mizuki laughed and they continued through the gates. "So, what do you want to do first?" He asked casually.

"Hm..." She said, her eyes scanning the many rides, games, and food spread out all over the grounds. "How about...we play a few games."

"Kay, any idea's?" He asked, also looking over the carnival.

"Hm...how about that one?" The girl asked, pointing out a booth with three balls on a counter and a few pyramids of empty bottles on a second counter placed back a ways.

Sano shrugged and followed her to their destination, but his eyes were scanning the crowd, picking out a few girl's who were watching him and his companion with interest. The young man had to refrain from smirking as he paid for three balls. "You go first." He offered, standing back and letting Mizuki take the first three shots.

Mizuki picked up one of the balls (which was more like a hacky sack) and looked at the bottles calculatingly. "Lets see..." She muttered, her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration, her lips pursed slightly.

"Just throw the ball already." Sano said teasingly about three minutes later, Mizuki was still analyzing the angle and speed she needed to throw the ball.

The girl gave him an icy look over one shoulder, before turning back and tossing the ball casually at the stack of empty bottles. Sano was sure all that time she had taken to judge had been a waste, then, to his utter disbelief, the ball hit the exact middle bottle (there were five) on the bottom row. Seeming in slow motion the stack toppled like the tower of babble.

Sano felt his jaw drop. Mizuki turned around, leaning on the counter in a very smug way, and smirked at him. A low chuckle was heard from behind Sano, and a sweet, seductive voice spoke behind him, "That was quite the display. I don't think I've seen something quite like that, or at least not recently." Sano turned to look behind him and found three very beautiful girls. The one who had spoken was in the center. She had long rich brown hair, a few shades darker then Mizuki's, that curled over her shoulders and down her back in very perfect spirals. She had bright green eyes and a very...full...figure. She had on a light blue shirt and tight black pants.

Her friends looked just as shocking. The one to her right had long straight black hair that brushed her hips in a cascade of silky tresses. She had pail skin and wore all black and red, her eyes were so dark it bordered on black, giving her an almost vampiric look. The other had short blond hair that framed a cherub-like face with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a tight green dress with matching knee-high boots.

"Uh...thanks?" Mizuki said uncomfortably, obviously not used to having girls flirt with her (which was a good thing)

The girl grinned, "Your very welcome, I'm Nil, and this is Angie," She motioned to the blond, "And this is Sophie."

"Um...I'm Mizuki, and this is my best friend Sano." Mizuki said, stepping away from the counter to stand by Sano's side. Sano felt a slight pang at being called her best friend, he'd much rather be her boyfriend, but that might not be the best thing at the moment, seeing as they were both 'boys' at present.

Nil and her two friends moved their gazed to Sano. He was much taller then Mizuki, and had short black hair. He was often offered jobs to model, but he'd rather stick with his jumping. The three looked him over top to bottom, small smiles on their perfect features, obviously they liked what they saw.

Nil sauntered up to him and placed a hand on his arm, "Now, would there be any chance that you just might be able to get such a perfect score too?" She cooed.

Sano glanced at Mizuki, who had a slight frown on her face. He smiled and looked back at Nil, "Of course I can." He said confidently.

The girl's eyes lit up as he walked toward the counter, he cast one last look at Mizuki, who seemed to be sulking and his smirk grew. He paid for the balls and did some quick calculations before launching the first of his three balls. He hit one of the balls on the second row, knocking all those and the ones above it off, as they fell they took two of the bottom ones with it. One of the ones from the third row knocked two more down from the bottom row, soon all was still.

Sano's jaw dropped a second time. One of the bottles was still standing. The very center of the bottom row stood untouched. No way!

"Aw...bad luck." Trilled Nil's voice, and behind that, he could clearly hear Mizuki's light chuckle. Sano narrowed his eyes and aimed the second ball. That one missed completely, only raising his anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists before picking up the third, and final, ball. He aimed carefully, not wanting to miss this one, and let it go.

He held his breath as it grazed the bottle, making it wobble, yet it didn't look like it was going to fall. _'oh, come on! This is not happening!'_ The bottle finally stopped vibrating and just stood there innocently.

Sano saw red for a full two seconds. No way. Mizuki had just beat him. Now this usually wouldn't have bothered him, after all, he really liked the girl. But Sano was a very competitive young man, and that girl, Nil, had basically challenged him to get a perfect score...just like his 'best friend'. If that wasn't enough, he could still hear Mizuki's light chuckles.

Grumbling to himself he turned around, shot an icy look at his room mate and stalked off ahead of her. One of the girls latched onto his arm, and he didn't bother to disentangle himself, right now his ego needed some serious boosting.

"Oh, come on Sano!" Mizuki called at him, running slightly to catch up, "Don't be such a poor sport."

Sano stopped briefly to look back at the girl, "I am not a poor sport!" The two other girls, Angie and Sophie, kept trying to take her hand, or latch onto her arm, like Nil had done, but Mizuki would just brush them off, obviously not enjoying the attention.

"You are too!" Mizuki accused, dancing away from the girl's, sending one disapproving look at Nil, who was still plastered to Sano's side.

"I am not! I'll prove it. I'll beat you at the next game." He said stubbornly.

"How is that going to prove your not a poor sport?" Mizuki asked with a bemused look.

"Just pick a game." Sano challenged, pulling loose of the girl, and crossing his arms over his chest, glaring down intimidatingly at his friend.

Mizuki sighed and looked around, "How about...that one?" She sounded slightly annoyed as she pointed to random game.

"Fine."

Mizuki sighed again and followed him in the direction she had pointed, the three girls trailing behind them like obedient puppies.

Five games, five losses (on Sano's part) and much flirting (the three uninvited girls) later found the five teenagers sitting at a table eating sandwiches (which Sano had paid for, much to his displeasure). Sano was still arguing with Mizuki. "You cheated. You had to have cheated!"

"I didn't cheat." Mizuki said in exasperation, setting down her sandwich to look up at him. "Your just having an off day."

"I am not having an off day!" Sano refused to agree with the little witch on anything at the moment, even if it was true. "And you did too cheat." Okay, so he was being a bit immature, who cared?

Angie giggled, a light, bubbly sound, "Oh, Mizuki did not cheat. He's much to cute to cheat. Isn't that right Sophie?"

Sophie shrugged, and sent Mizuki a seductive look, her bright red lips curved upward in a sexy smile. Mizuki fidgeted uneasily in her seat, and Sano smirked at her, even though the girl's were starting to get on his nerves. Especially the two who were constantly trying to flirt with Mizuki, simply refusing to take no for an answer.

Sano felt a tug at his arm and looked down into the simpering face of Nil, who had taken it upon herself to be his personal cheerleader. "Don't worry Hun, you'll win the next one."

Sano smiled at her and glanced across to Mizuki, who seemed to have become suspiciously silent. The girl was currently glowering at Sano, obviously not liking their predicament in the least. "Fine..." Sano said, watching Mizuki closely, "One more game."

Mizuki rolled her eyes and slumped back, ignoring the two girl's who were trying to flirt with her. Sano smirked at her, and turned his attention back to the beauty on his arm, "Oh! Can I pick the game? Please?" She begged, widening her eyes imploringly.

Sano smiled at her and nodded his head. She squealed and sat up straighter, looking around them for the perfect game. Then her eyes landed on a spot and her face lit up with excitement, "How about that one?"

Sano followed her pointed finger and a small smile crept onto his face, "Basket ball. Now why didn't I think of that?" He said in a low voice.

Mizuki, who had also followed their eyes, let out a groan, "You can't be serious!" She complained.

Sano looked over at her and smirked, "What? You afraid you might loose?"

She gave him a very dirty look, "Sano, you know darn well, I'm no good at basketball."

The young man just grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Shall we get going?" He asked cheerfully.

The girl groaned again, but stood up, "Fine," She grumbled, "Let's get this over with."

As they approached the booth that held the balls and the man who was collecting money Sano and Mizuki decided that they would play a short game of one on one. Sano even convinced her to agree that whoever lost had to do the other's homework, for a week!

"Oh, Mizuki, don't worry about it, you'll do great!" Angie sang out. Sano glanced over his shoulder to see the girl caressing Mizuki's arm. Mizuki was trying to back up, away from the girl, only to bump into Sophie, who just happened to be standing behind her.

Sano grabbed the ball out of the old man's hands and turned around briskly, he was getting increasingly annoyed with the girl's who had attached themselves to Sano and Mizuki since almost the moment they had walked through the gates. "You ready?" He called out, giving her a reason to scurry towards him, away from the pesky, clingy girls.

"Yeah, sure." She said, not sounding at all pleased.

Sano grinned at her as they walked onto the court.

The ball balanced on the rim like some grotesque, bloated ballerina. Sano was holding his breath again, if this went in, he'd lose...again. If It missed, then he'd still have a chance to steel the ball and score himself.

With a sinking feeling he watched as the ball obeyed the pull of gravitation and began to plummet towards the ground, only it wasn't going the way he was willing it to go, instead the ball seemed to be ignoring Sano's silent pleas and went right through the center of the hoop.

"I won?" Mizuki asked in a shocked voice. "I won!" Suddenly her excited cheers were drowned out by those of her...dates? Girls? Angie and Sophie squealed in delight and rushed over to give 'him' hugs. Mizuki was so excited she didn't even bother to try to escape. Actually, she hugged them back.

Sano's eyes narrowed at them dangerously. They had better back off. Mizuki was his.

"Oh, don't look so glum." Nil said, sauntering over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and plastering her body against his. "Besides, don't you like to see him happy?" She glanced over her shoulder to smile amusedly at the three girl's, (though she obviously thought one was a guy). "You'd think he'd never won a game in his life."

"He's actually not all that good at basketball, this is probably a onetime thing." Sano admitted, though he still felt incredibly depressed, and more then slightly angry.

"I can cheer you up, if you want." She said suggestively, standing on her tip toes and leaning into him more, her lips just a breath away. His arms were around her waist and his eyes were on hers, maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt. His eyes flicked over to Mizuki, who hadn't even noticed his predicament because she was now trying to escape the two girl's, who had somehow grown to four. They're hands were all over her, and as one slid over her...behind...something in Sano snapped. He thrust Nil away from him and stormed over to the girl's. "Hey! He's mine, so back off!" He snapped at them.

All four of the girl's looked up at him with wide eyes, and Mizuki gasped, her eyes flying to his. Suddenly he realized what he had just said. A slow blush crept over his face, one that almost matched Mizuki's. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them again, they were all still staring at him.

"Your...gay?" Nil's voice asked from behind him.

The four girl's who had been clutching Mizuki instantly let go and slowly slinked away. Sano took a deep breath, this was not good.

"Sano?" Mizuki asked, she looked, shocked...confused...devastated...yet at the same time...ecstatic. Sano only felt despair. Not only had he let slip that he liked Mizuki, but he had made it sound like he was gay.

Sano gulped and ignored Nil's mindless chatter, "Um...I...uh...I think we better...uh...talk." He said awkwardly. Mizuki only nodded mutely and let him lead her towards the fairswheel. He paid for two tickets and they waited in line, the tension was almost unbearable.

Finally they were ushered into their seats and were in the air almost instantly. Five minutes passed without a word. Sano was trying to think of what to say, should he confess everything he knew? Or should he just pretend he was gay. Or, maybe he could pretend this was just some big misunderstanding...not likely.

"Um, Sano..." Mizuki said in a small voice, he looked over at her questioningly. "I, I don't think..."

"Look, I'm sorry Mizuki. I wasn't thinking and I..." He fell silent when she pressed her finger to his lips to quiet him. He looked down into her dark eyes.

"I think there is something you need to know." She said softly, and his eyes widened. Did this mean she was going to tell him? Was she going to confess she was a girl?

"Yes?" He pressed gently.

She looked away, "Well, you see...I'm...I'm not..." She looked up at him suddenly, worry etched on her beautiful face, "Promise me you won't be mad?"

"I promise." Sano assured her.

Mizuki took a deep breath, "Well, Sano, the thing is...I'm not really a guy." She looked up at him for a moment as though trying to gage his reaction. When she got none she went on hurriedly, "I'm sorry Sano, I'm a girl. I just entered your school and dressed as a guy because I wanted to meet you. I...I'm sorry." She finished, not meeting his eyes.

He smiled gently down at her. She was so sweet.

Placing a finger beneath her chin he tenderly pulled it up to meet his, a warm smile on his face, "It's alright, Mizuki. I know."

"You...know?"

He nodded, "I've known since almost the moment you got here."

"You have?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

"And you haven't told?" Sano shook his head, the same smile still on his lips, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, sounding lost and slightly confused.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Oh..." She trailed off, her eyes turned from his slightly glazed over. After another moment she looked back at him, "So your not gay?"

At this he laughed outright. "No!" And to prove his point he pulled her towards him and kissed her lips. After a long, never ending moment in heaven he pulled away to whisper against her lips, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

She smiled, tears in her eyes, and buried her face in his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso, "You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." Was her reply.

* * *

**_I hope I didn't put them too ooc, I tried to justify all the actions in this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! _**

**_Review!_**


	6. Dance

**_Hey all, I'm back (finally), and have brought you a new story. I'll tell you now, this is a oneshot, not at all connected to my other oneshots. This particular peice was inspired by watching my crush at a dance last week...I didn't exactly enjoy it very much...that would be stupid Kim's fault...yeah anyway...I shall try to update Sibling Rivalry, but that might take a few weeks. Well, enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Kimi._**

* * *

**_Dance_**

Mizuki never expected to go to a dance, not only did she not know how to dance as a _guy_, but she'd also most likely be expected to dance with _girls_. Somehow, that just didn't sit right with her.

She'd tried everything to get out of this event, but it was doomed from the beginning. Everyone insisted she go.

For the past month the whole school had been a buzz with the news of a dance with the neighboring girl's school. It had been a feeble hope that Sano and Nakatsu would not want to go. There would, after all, be _girl's_ there.

Yeah, and that was all Mizuki _ever_ thought about...yeah, right. Sano was enough for her, and she didn't need a bunch of braty girl's getting in the way. (she was having enough trouble as it was)

And yet, the boy's had somehow pried her from the room and dragged her, kicking and screaming, to the dance.

Now what? She thought, watching her two popular friends blending into the crowd seemlessly. They had no worries about how to dance, or feeling stupid and awkward, and if they did, they hid it rather well.

Mizuki decided it would be the manly thing to do, to go stand by the snack table and pretend she didn't care that she wasn't dancing. It wasn't that far from the truth. There was only one person Mizuki wanted to dance with, and he was currently being malled by three or four rabid girl's. And from the looks of it, he was rather pleased with the attention.

Nakatsu also had his share of admirers, and even Mizuki had to fend off a few would-be-dance-partners. But it was obvious Sano was the main focus of the female members of the party.

Mizuki couldn't exactly blame them; her room mate was every girl's dream prince. What with his tall, dark, and handsome appearance; his calm, laid back attitude; not to mention his abundance of charm.

Really, it should be illegal for a guy to be that perfect.

He acted like a magnate, drawing all types of girl's towards him. Plus he was an excelent dancer, assuring that all eyes would be concentrated soley on him.

Sano moved perfectly with whomever he happened to be dancing with, effortlessly changing styles as he moved from partner to partner.

The high jumper was obviously enjoying himself, and that made Mizuki happy...sort of. She'd be happier if he was enjoying himself with her, not some blond bimbo.

Was watching him all she was ever going to do, she wondered idly, eyeing the snacks laid out before her. Would she end up watching him be happy with someone else, get married, have a family? That was a sad and painful thought, one she quickly discarded.

Mizuki's eyes zoomed in on the girl currently dancing with her crush. She was a small girl, and beautiful in a perfect, glass-like way. Mizuki wondered that the slightest touch didn't shatter her into a million peices.

She knew just how to move her slight body to keep a man's eyes glued to her form. She was dancing close to Sano, but they weren't touching. Her movements were like water, smooth and lulling, almost teasing.

Sano just smiled at her, not at all conserned by her obvious attraction to him. Why should he be bothered by it? She was very beautiful, Mizuki was forced to admitt this even as jealously gripped her heart. Why couldn't she be as beautiful as that girl, maybe if she had been, Sano might have liked her, even with this stupid disquise.

That dancer was soon replaced by a much taller, much...fuller...girl. She had no qualms about touching Sano, in fact she insisted on rubbing her perfect little body all over him.

Mizuki looked away, unable to take it, her eyes falling on the other girl. She appeared to be dividing her time between pouting at Sano and glaring at the intruder.

Mizuki stared at her thoughtfully. Was that what she looked like as well?

She suddered, what a horrible thought!

"What's wrong Mizuki?" Nakatsu asked, having briefly torn himself away from his own admirers. Misuki silently wished that Sano would do the same. "Why aren't you dancing."

For a split second she felt like panicing, what was she supposed to say? "I, uh...don't dance." Was the excuse that she gave. It was a flat out lie. At the age of seven her parents had made it their solemn duty to make sure their daughter knew how to dance. So by the age of 13 she could do about anything, from the classic waltz, to the more modern forms of ballet.

Nakatsu seemed disappointed by her answer, "Oh, that's too bad, it's a lot of fun." He said lamely, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Mizuki took pitty on him, and smiled, "I'll be fine here." He didn't look completely convinced, but he left anyway.

Mizuki shook her head, a small smile on her face, he was so sweet.

She wasn't left much time to dwell on this, as her eyes were inevitably drawn back to Sano.

He was now dancing effortlessly with both girl's at once. He was really quite talented. Mizuki wished she could dance with him as well.

She shook her head again, and turned back to the snacks, deciding to do what many a young man chose to do: Drown her sorrows in free food.

_"You're going to get fat." _A voice in the back of her head warned as she picked up her tenth cookie. She ignored the voice, deeming the worry as unimportant, and crammed the cookie in her mouth anyway. _"Youre going to get fat, and Sano wont want to be int he same room as you." _The voice continued sadistically, causing Mizuki to pause, her hand halfway to her mouth.

A loud fake laugh sounded from behind her; she glanced back over her shoulder to see Sano tangled up witht he girl with greedy hands. Apparently she had a greedy mouth as well.

Mizuki firmly drop kicked the little voice out of her head and stuffed the cookie firmly into her mouth.

How could he stand that, she wondered. Who know where else her slimy little hands had been, let alone her mouth!

She stomped down firmly on the sudden all consuming urge to tear that little tramp off her high jumper. She had to make due with imagining she were instead stomping on her pretty little head.

Sano deserved better then _that_.

* * *

Sano carefully dissintangled himself from the girl with octapus arms. She pouted up at him prettily, but he only appologised.

He could only imaging the fit Mizuki would have if she saw something like that. Sure they weren't technically going out, but it was only a matter of time.

He excused himself and looked arund the room his eyes searching for his pretty little crossdresser.

When he found her, she was furiously shoving cookie after cookie into her mouth.

Sano choked back a laugh, as she made his way over to where she was standing, and snatched the doomed cookie from Mizuki's fingers, "I'm sure there are other people here who would like a cookie as well." He said with amusement.

Her outraged gasp was followed closely by her head snapping around she she could glare at him properly.

"Sano!" She exclaimed, her glare lost in her shock. Her eyes darted passed him for a moment, "What are you doing here?"

Now that was a stupid question, "Saving the cookies from becoming extinct." He informed her with a grin.

She flushed slightly, "Well...I can see that, but why aren't you...you know, dancing?" Oh. So that was was this was about, she was feeling a bit left out.

Sano hated the feeling of guilt that rose in his chest to smother his heart, "I got bored," He answered with a careless shrug.

She didn't look like she believed him.

"And what about you? Why aren't you dancing?" He asked in return, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know how to dance." She admitted, looking away from him. That wasn't exactly what he had expected, but it was a reasonable excuse.

He pushed away the feeling that he should take her in his arms right then and there and show her just how wonderful dancing could be. But he couldn't, not yet. When they were free from school, and all the little lies that came with it, that would be the first thing he'd teach her.

"Would you like to go back to the dorm then?" He asked, if she wasn't having any fun, then he really didn't want to stay.

"Are you sure?" Mizuki asked hopefully, "We can stay if you want."

"Naw, I'm done anyway." He smiled at her, and led the way out of the dance. Soon, someday soon he'd get his turn to dance with her.

* * *

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed that, please tell me what you think!_**

**_Review!_**


	7. Dogs do rule the world!

**_You know, I wanted to update this last week, but the stupid site wasn't working for me, so now will just have to do. You have to admit that I'm doing a better job, that was a lengthy peice of time without updates. Well, just so you know, I can't remember the dog's name, so I improvised. If you do know the dog's actual name please tell me so I can fix it! For now, Yujiro will be the dog. I hope you like this chapter as much as all the others!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Kimi!_**

**_Enjoy!

* * *

_**

_**Dogs Do Rule the World**_

_Yujiro_

Yujiro sat watching his two favorite humans as they walked side by side in front of him. One was a young man by the name of Sano Izumi, a tall handsome boy that enjoyed the sport of high jumping. The other was what appeared to be a small boy with a rather feminine facial structure. The truth was that theis 'boy', Mizuki, was, in fact, a girl.

The whole reason Mizuki was masqurading as a guy was so she would meet Sano, her longtime crush.

It was obvious to Yujiro that they loved each other, but they never did anything about it and it was really starting to irritate the dog.

It should be so simple, he thought. If they wanted each other so badly why didn't they just mate already? That was the reasonable thing to do, after all,

But, he reminded himself, human's weren't exactly very reasonable creatures. sometimes they did the stupidest things. These two were no exception to that rule.

At the rate they were going they'd be dead before one made a move.

Yujiro tilted his head, watching them thoughtfully, maybe they needed help. Perhaps he could give them the little 'push' they needed.

Yujiro grinned to himself, his lips curling upward to expose his ivory fangs. yes, he could help their courting along. In no time at all he'd have a few pups to play with.

That thought had his tail flicking back and fourth happily. He had always loved pups, even though they tended to pull his ears and tail, he still loved them.

Yes, he deffinitely wanted Mizuki and Sano to mate and have a whole litter of pups for him to play with.

Now, how to go about helping them...He'd once watched a movie with Mizuki about two dogs that got their masters to fall in love by binding them together using their leashes. It was a brilliant idea, Yujiro thought, raising to a sitting position.

Mizuki was the one holding his leash, and they had both stopped their walk, now arguing about something, standing practically toe to toe. Yujiro had never before seen them bicker and wondered idly what it was about.

He didn't contemplate it to hard, though, that wasn't important. What was important was that this was a perfect oportunity for Yujiro to put his plan into motion.

Gracefully he pulled his body to a standing position and went over to brush against the girl's legs, accidentally-on-purpose bumping her to hard, sending her stumbling into the young man's chest.

Sano caught her automatically around the waist, brancing her against his chest, and taking a step or so back to maintain his ballance.

They stared at each other for a long time, Mizuki's arms locked between them against Sano's firm upperbody. Sano's hands were resting lightly on her slightly flairing waist.

Pleased with his success Yujiro barked happily at them, sitting royally and grinning at the couple in his doglike fassion.

The loud sound of Yujiro's bark seemed to break Mizuki from whatever transe being in Sano's embrace had put her under. She broke eyecontact with him, blushing so that her whole face resembled a rose in color. Sano's arms dropped to his sides as the girl stepped back, and Yujiro saw the vast ocean of disappointment swirling in his eyes.

Growling in irritation, Yujiro's tail ceased beating against the ground. He wasn't about to give up though, his future happyness depended on them getting together!

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

It was movie night in the dorm and Mizuki and Sano had stolen the living room first, banishing everyone else back to their rooms to sulk and wait for next week. They were trying to pick a movie when Yujiro made his move, picking up The Little Mermaid in his mouth and presenting it to his human's, batting his tail on the floor enthusiastically.

Sano laughed, "Looks like he picked for us." He said to Mizuki before turning to take the tape, "Alright, boy, but I pick next."

The two guys settled down on the couch a comfortable distance apart and Yujiro curled up at their feet contentedly. If he played theis right they'd be together by morning.

Ten minutes into the movie Yujiro got tired of sitting on the floor. So he got up and moved to the spot next to Mizuki on the end of the small couch. There wasn't enough room for the large dog on that tiny peice of couch so Mizuki scooted over to make room.

that was exactly what Yujiro wanted her to do. After a few minutes he started shifting as though uncomfortable. He wasn't really, he just wanted an excse to stretch out more in order to force Mizuki and Sano closer together.

It worked and Mizuki schooted closer to Sano. After that the dog braced his feet on the arm rest and used Mizuki's leg as a brace to stretch. The young woman shiftted uncontiously, not really paying attention to the dog.

She did, appearently, notice when her thigh pressed against Sano's and her shoulder brushed his. Embarressed she glanced over at him; he didn't seem to notice, his eyes fixed on the tv.

She ignored her rapidly beating heart and looked down at the creature crowding her.

Yujiro just grinned at her, white teeth flashing, and tail thumping against the cushins. She gave the guilty dog a suspitious look, could it...naw. He may be smart, but he wasn't _that_ smart.

xoxoxo_SANOxoxoxo_

Mizuki may have thought Sano had not realised their close proximity, or that he simply idnd't care, but in reality it was quite the opposite.

He had been fully aware of her conintual shifting and inching his direction; it was driving him crazy. His mind raced with his heart and he found he could not even pay attention to the movie Yujiro had picked.

When her side finally touched his he had to force himself not to move. His arm just ached to be put around her shoulders and draw her soft form closer to his side.

It was pure torture to have the girl so close, but be unable to touch her. He was aware of every move she made, ever breath she took.

He was so distracted by the pretty girl next to him that it was a complete surprise when the movie ended and the object of his affection asked him to put in another. Sano was sorely tempted to pun in a horror film and see what happened, but he resisted, settling for a good old fashioned action movie.

About halfway through the movie Mizuki's head started to bob, finally landing heavily on Sano's shoulder. She was alseep!

His eyes were drawn from the girl sleeping on him to the dog next to her who had stood up and reached down to drag the girl's legs onto the couch by way of her pant leg.

Because she was now in an uncomfortable position she started squirming in her sleep, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Yujiro had jumped from the couch and stood watching them, tail wagging excitedly.

Mizuki had finally found a comfortable position, curled up with her head nestled on Sano's lap. Sano's eyes fixed once again on the dog, who now seemed to be grinning in satisfaction.

Sano's eyes narrowed at the dog slightly, what was up with him?

_xoxoxoYujiroxoxoxo_

Yujiro had finally gotten fed up with Sano just siting there with his mate curling next to him. He should be doing something. Showing his affection towards her somehow.

Yujiro took the matter into his own paws once more by grabbing the sleeve of Sano's shirt and pulling his hand onto Mizuki's head. But still he refused to move!

_xoxoxoSANOxoxoxo_

Sano remained frozen for a moment, staring at his pet in disbelief. Yujiro stared by at him with soulful eyes. When the young man didn't move the dog made an irritated sound deep in it's chest and nudged Sano's hand with his cold wet nose.

Sano was confused, but his fingers automatically san into Mizuki's silk-like hair. The dog, seemingly satisfied, barked softly and trotted off, tail wagging from side to side.

Sano watched the mutt leave in bewilderment, his fingers abseltly tracing Mizuki's ear. What a weird dog.

Mizuki mewled in pleasure, tilting her head to allow him greater access. He smiled and continued to massage her hear until sleep took him as well.

_xoxoxoYujiroxoxoxo_

Yujiro returned to the room at about one in the morning to check on the couples progress. Sano hasd seemed to understand what he had been instructing him to do, that's why he had left them alone.

His tail beat faster as he caught sight of the two sleeping on the couch. Sometime in their sleep they had changed position, both now laying down.

Sano was on the bottom, cradling Mizuki to his chest, one hand still in her hair, the other wrapped around her waist. Mizuki's head was resting lightly on the young man's solid chest. The looked extremely comfortable. Now confident that his two masters would become mates the dog went back to his bed.

_xoxoxoMIZUKIxoxoxo_

Come morning Mizuki was finally awake, just not up and about yet. She hand't moved from the warmth of her bed yet, nor had she ventured to open her eyes, content to just lay and daydream.

Her daydreams, naturally, consisted of Sano and her, wrapped in eachothers arms. Sadly she decided it was time to get up, and attempted to sit up. Only, she couldn't, a steel band had somehow wrapped around hr durning the night, pinning her to her bed.

Confused, Mizuki opened her eyes and stared below her at the boy who had materialized from her dreams. Her movement had brought him from the realm of sleep as well and he bleerily opened his eyes. "Stop squirming, Mizuki, can't you see Im' trying to sleep?"

She most deffinitely could, but this puzzled her. How could Sano, a completely straight male, wake up and not be disterbed to find his roommate lying a top him.

Unless he wasn't as straight as she had thought. Mizuki's heart plumited fast, all her dreams of living happily with Sano vanishing. She desided she had to ask, "Sano?"

"Hm?" He asked tiredly, his eyes closed.

Mizuki shifted into a sitting position, strattling his chest, "I was wondering...are you gay?"

That woke the boy up. He opened one eye to stare at her, "No, why do you ask?"

Mizuki shifted uncomfortably, "Well, no reason." She said, blushing furiously.

He chuckled and she could feel it vibrate through her legs, a strange feeling to be sure. "I'm completely straight Mizuki, now I'm going back to sleep."

_xoxoxoYujiroxoxoxo_

Yujiro yawned and stood up from his bed in Sano and Mizuki's room. He could hear the sound of someone walking down the stairs, so he went to see what was going on.

It was Nakatsu he was following, and they went straight to the living room where Mizuki was sitting on Sano's chest, staring down at him in confusion.

Nakatsu froze, staring in disbelief, "Mizuki?" He asked, his voice comming out a squeek.

The girl's head swirled to look at him, her face beet red. She quickly scrambled off her crush, "It's not what it looks like, Nakatsu, I swear."

Nakatsu put a hand to his head and left the room, trying to banish the strange feeling in his chest.

"Uh...I'm going to take a shower." Mizuki said quickly and fled the room.

Yujiro watched her leave, then his head shot to where Sano sat on the couch. Sano raised an eyebrow at him, shrugging his shoulders, "Don't look at me, she's the one who thought I was gay."

With a huff the dog went outside, if they didn't want to be together, then fine. They could have it their way! He gave up!

* * *

_**Now, once again, I don't think Yujiro was the dog's name, so if you do know it, please tell me and I'll change it! Anyway, please tell me your thoughts, I love hearing from my readers!**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
